


Getaway car

by saidafag



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, G!P, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidafag/pseuds/saidafag
Summary: Dahyun didn't want to die in a car crash yet.  She could imagine the newspapers, ‘young couple dies during carsex’





	Getaway car

Sana yawned, she sat on the copilot seat while Dahyun was driving.  They were on their way back to their apartment after spending the whole day visiting Dahyun's parents. It took one hour and thirty minutes of journey.

 

“Wake me when we get there.”

 

“Yah, won't you keep me company?” Dahyun whined, eyebrows furrowed as she watched her girlfriend get one comfy position to take a nap.

 

“Nope, I'm too sleepy.” Sana teased.

 

“I'm sleepy too.” Dahyun pouted. “Why am I the one who has to drive everytime?”

 

“Cause I'm a princess and princesses deserve to be driven around.” Sana opened her eyes breaking out a smile looking at how the younger narrowed her eyes. “You're so cute when you're grumpy!”

 

The older girl kissed her cheek.

 

“But seriously, if you sleep I'm gonna get some highway hypnosis! Keep awake, Sana-chan.”

 

“Okay, okay. What do you want me to talk about?”

  
Dahyun grinned, her eyes still on the road. “I don't know. Anything! Did you've fun today?”

 

“Yes. I love your parents and they love me.” She bragged.

 

The younger nodded. There was no way to deny it, her parents really love Sana a lot, Dahyun gets questioned by them about when she's going to propose to her.

 

Dahyun looked her side, only to find Sana starting to nap. “Yah, you said you would keep me awake.”

 

“ _Fine_ , I will keep you awake. Just keep your eyes on the road!” Sana pointed.

 

“How?”

 

Sana smiled. “I will think of something.”

 

Dahyun didn't think too much of it and paid attention as her girlfriend told her random stories.  While talking, Sana's hand rested on Dahyun's thigh and would softly stroke it. 

 

“Eyes on the road, Dahyunnie.” Sana remainded her when she caught her staring. Now, instead of petting Dahyun's leg like before, both of Sana's hands were undoing the button to the younger's jeans and unzipping them.

 

“Wh-what are you doing?!”

 

“You wanted me to keep you awake!” Sana exclaimed as if she wasn't being obvious. “This should work.”

 

Dahyun almost choked, gripping the wheel a little tighter, she would be crazy to reject a handjob from her girlfriend but also she didn't want to die in a car crash yet.  

 

She could imagine the newspapers, _‘young couple dies during carsex’_

  
Dahyun gulped. “H-how I'm going to focus on the road?”

 

“You want me to stop?”

 

There was a pause before the younger shook her head to deny, giving Sana a go to continue. Sana pulled out Dahyun's hardening length from inside the pants. It was not fully erected yet but it probably won't take too long for it to be completely hard as the older girl brushed her thumb on the tip, causing shivers on the korean.

 

Dahyun's jaw clenched fighting hard to keep her eyes on the road. Why did Sana have to be so good? 

 

“I'm not gonna last..”

 

“Should I stop?” Sana said again, but her thumb didn't stop her repetitive brush on the cock's head.

 

“I didn't say that! I.. just, it's hard to focus!” 

 

“Then stop whining”

 

“I'm not whining, I'm just.. fuck” Dahyun leaned back, her hands still firmly holding the wheel, feeling how Sana stopped brushing the head and wrapped her hand around the shaft.

 

Sana started to stroke the younger's cock slowly, playfully squeezing it once she reached the base. Dahyun looked down for a quick second to see. Her girlfriend's hands were so pretty, they looked so feminine and delicate yet they jerked her off so firmly. 

 

Dahyun was fully hard now. The more Sana continued to stroke her, the more she can feel her face become hotter. It was frustrating how turned on she was but she had to focus on the road if they didn't want to die. But the younger allowed herself to keep enjoying her girlfriend's touch.

 

Trying to control her breath, Dahyun gave a brief look to Sana next to her. The Japanese girl seemed to start getting in the mood as well, biting her lower lip as she looked at Dahyun's dick. 

 

Dahyun gulped when Sana undid her own seatbelt. 

 

“Uhm, I d-don't think that's safe, Sana-chan.”

 

“Then drive carefully.” Sana's tone indicated her she was getting horny. Dahyun tensed when Sana got down to take her length in her mouth, inch after inch. 

 

Dahyun winced, cursing under her breath as the older girl bobbed her head, slowly sucking. Her abdomen tightened and one of her hands let go of the wheel to softly be placed on Sana's head.

 

Sana gave one long suck before pulling the length out. 

 

“Both hands on the steering wheel!” Sana demanded.

 

“Okay,okay,Sorry!” Dahyun's hand quickly went back to hold the wheel. “Now can you.. Uhm..”

 

Sana almost rolled her eyes at her when Dahyun pointed at her erection with her eyes, wanting Sana to continue.

 

And the older girl did, starting to skillfully suck again. As she continued to slowly bob her head, one of Sana's hands went to stroke her now wet center. Dahyun saw her touching herself and couldn't help but get harder thinking about her own fingers inside, or pleasuring with her tongue, till she finally gets to get her dick inside.

 

The imagine of Sana sucking her off and touching herself was so hot for the younger but she had to keep her eyes on the road instead of on her girlfriend.

 

Sana's eyes were closed tightly, her mouth sucking quickly and tirelessly. Dahyun watched her hand carefully; as it moved faster against her pussy, her mouth only got more and more excited, her tongue sliding back and forth over the vein running up and down Dahyun's shaft. Sana only showed off her dexterity when she pulled her lips up to the pink tip of Dahyun's dick, sucking hard while her hand eagerly stroked whatever wasn’t inside of her mouth. Meanwhile, her fingers were still going a mile a minute inside of her cunt. Dahyun found it incredibly amazing, how Sana could be falling apart but still so put-together.

 

When Sana stopped and pulled it out to catch a breath, the younger could see her own dick covered with Sana's saliva and her own precum.

 

Sana licked her lips. 

 

“Dahyun.. Stop the car.”

 

Dahyun looked at her, confused. Their eyes met briefly and she could see the lust filling her hazel eyes.  “I need you inside me..” Sana continued.

 

“Uhh”

 

“God, just pull over.” Sana was impatient. Her body was in need of an orgasm and she was determined to get it. She deserved it after pleasuring Dahyun so well.

  
Dahyun did as she was told, feeling excited and anxious about what's next. As soon as the car stopped, Sana took of her own skirt and panties. Dahyun watched with fascination. 

 

“Uhm,” The korean gulped. “Should we move to the backseat?”

 

Sana didn't even gave her an answer and crashed her lips against hers. Her hand caressing Dahyun's jawline. Enjoying it, Dahyun stroked her dick, feeling how Sana lips moved against hers. The kiss was hot and sensual. 

 

It only stopped when Sana climbed across the divide between their seats and straddled Dahyun. One hand was on her shoulder, and the other was sweeping the younger's hand out of the way to take hold of her shaft.

 

Dahyun knew this was her way to be in control, and she let her. A Bossy Sana was a turn on for her. 

 

Her pale hands rested on Sana's hips. The older girl seemed to tense by the feeling of Dahyun's tip making contact with her slit, but she still lowered her hips without complaint.  

 

They didn't hold back their sounds. Dahyun groans let the older girl know how good her cunt felt as she took her in.

 

Dahyun's thick length parted her, and her walls wrapped around perfectly. 

 

“Fuck Sana..” Dahyun guided her to start moving her hips.

 

Sana closed her eyes as she enjoyed the feeling of the younger's dick stretching her walls. “Ahh..”

 

Dahyun knew things were going right once Sana started to speak in Japanese. It was pretty much how she learned simple words like _kimouchi_ and _motto_. She liked to say her Japanese has improved thanks to anime, but it's actually thanks to Sana's moans.

 

“Dahyun..”

 

Dahyun released some of the pressure on Sana's backside, ushering Sana backwards so that she was resting on the steering wheel. That way, Dahyun could more easily take control, lifting her hips just enough to slam into her girlfriend quickly and easily.

 

Even though her shirt, Sana left marks on the younger's back as her dick kept hitting her g-spot.

 

Sana didn't complain when Dahyun interrupted her moaning to kiss her, she gladly kissed her back. Without breaking the kiss, Dahyun thrusted up hard, trying to get as deep as she could.

 

Her hands cupped Sana's covered breasts.

 

“Take it off” Sana ordered. Dahyun put her hands inside her girlfriend's blouse and clumsily undid her bra while trying to not lose the rhythm of her thrusts.

 

A feral energy started to flow through Dahyun. Soon, the car was shaking with the force of her impatient thrusts. Sana got a little louder. They were both nearing orgasm, but Dahyun wanted to get there first, greedily pulling Sana's hips to hers. A bit halfheartedly, Sana started to shift her hips forward, just barely keeping up with Dahyun's frantic pace.

 

“Dahyun, more..” Sana moaned, encouraging the younger to keep going. The inside of the car got hotter, mixed with their panting and the smacking sound of their skins meeting.

 

Sana's cunt clenched when Dahyun took one nipple into her mouth and started to suck, as her other hand kneaded her breast.  

 

That pushed the younger past her limit. Her grip on the older girl's body grew shaky, and her vision went blurry. Dahyun felt how Sana jerked a little bit; as always, she moaned at the feeling of Dahyun's cum flooding inside of her. Sana climaxed right after her, all of her pleas falling silent on her opened lips, she closed her eyes, letting the pleasure send her soaring with happiness. 

 

They breathed heavily, and Dahyun held Sana as if she was made of glass and she was afraid of breaking her. Sana rested in the warmth of the younger's arms, burying her face in her neck,  and feeling how her dick started to soften.

 

Dahyun slowly caressed her back.

 

“Are you fully awake now?”

 

The younger chuckled against her hair. “Hell yes.”


End file.
